thenewdefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
(THIS ARTICLE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS) Tobias Riggs is the former leader of the Defenders, and the current person to bear the title of Spider-Man. Early Life Early childhood Tobias was the eldest of 4 kids, his siblings being John, Eddie, and Bryan. When Toby was about 11 years old, he witnessed his parents being murdered by an unknown figure. Since then, Toby and his brothers have lived with foster parents who weren't as kind and friendly. He would always watch the foster parents' cruelty and eventually blamed himself for the death of his real parents and the suffering of his brothers. The foster parents died in the Ultra Explosion. Post-Ultra Explosion After a fatal cosmic event called the Ultra Explosion, that occurred when Toby was 19, he found himself transported into an old and peaceful village. He never revealed what happened to him there. When the villagers first saw him, they were skeptical, but eventually accepted Toby and welcomed him. After his first 3 days in the village, Toby began noticing the changes that the Ultra Explosion did to him. He began climbing on walls, and eventually began shooting webs out of his hands. When these changes were noticed, a member of the village offered Toby his hospitality and promised to train Toby in "the ways of the Spider." With this training, Toby was able to master his newfound powers and was given a choice. He could either stay in the village and eventually lead it, or return to his home and fight for it. Toby chose to return home and was given a red outfit with streaks of yellow and an emblem resembling a spider on it. He became the new Spider-Man. The Invasion of Apokalips When Toby returned to Neo New York, he did not expect his first sight to be a massive planet spouting out demon-like creatures. A lot of things had happened in the invasion. Toby got reunited with his brothers, and he met the girl of his dreams, the young and lovely Rebecca Thawne. After the invasion, Toby joined the team that his brothers were a part of. Personal life Shortly after the invasion, Toby confessed his feelings to Rebecca, who returned those feelings. After awhile of dating, in Washington D.C., Toby proposed to Rebecca, who passed out from shock. Later, she answered yes, and the two happily married. The happiness was short lived however, because the poor Toby died of cancer. However, due to some interference, his soul was trapped in the realm of mortals. He was neither living nor dead. Shortly after, a shocking and horrifying event called the Convergence happened, and Toby gained extraordinary power and became an entity known simply as The Beast. Battleworld For the majority of the time spent in Battleworld, Toby was trying to maintain a physical form so he could interact with everyone on Battleworld. When he did, the first thing he did was confront the villainous Zoom. Losing the battle, Toby then found Rebecca and the couple reunited, and worked together to defeat Zoom. Thanks to the Infinity Gauntlet, Theodore, Toby's brother-in-law returned Toby to his normal state. Rebirth Toby retired from being Spider-Man, so he could look after the son of his wife and best friend, Wally Strickland Thawne. He returned to the field a year later, juggling family, crimefighting, and grocery shopping. Toby went through a lot of adventures in every single one of the days of his life